dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi Gremory
Shi Gremory is the daughter of Millicas Gremory and the Magician, Ashe Elizabeth. She is a first-year collage student at Kuoh Academy and the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Phoenix Acceleration. Appearance Shi is a beautiful young woman with pink eyes, and long crimson hair that reaches down to her waist. For someone her age, Shi is noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. Shi usually wears the Kuoh female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Personality ]] Shi normally displays a calm demeanour, preferring to remain quiet when around others. However, she is prone to outbursts when faced with erotic moments and when people push her buttons. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As the daughter of Millicas, Shi possesses exceptional demonic power even for a High-Class Devil. Shire has noted that Shi's demonic abilities are comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil's such as Sirzechs. In Volume 12, Shi completely overwhelmed both Clementine and Sloth, were Sloth was wounded by Greed’s initial attack. * Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): Shi inherited the Power of Destruction from her father. Shi has great control over her Power of Destruction that allows her to compress it into small bullets or bombs. ** Phoenix Comet (フェニックスコメット, Fenikkusu Kometto): Shi's signature moves. Inspired by Issei Hyoudou's Dragon Shot, Shi fires a beam of energy by concentrating her demonic powers, magical powers and Power of Destruction, creating bombs capable of collapsing a building. Expert Magician: Shi is also shown to be proficient in using magic such as healing spells, teleportation magic, black magic, witchcraft, as well as defensive magic to protect herself as well as her servants from powerful attacks. * Rune Symbols * Norse Magic * Elemental Magic Enhanced Speed: When in her Balance Breaker Shi is able to keep up with Lucia's familiar, Tapejara (which is a Pterodactyl) with ease. Enhanced Durability: Shi has shown great tolerance to damage and pain. Expert Tactician: Shi has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. Flight: Being a Devil, Shi can fly using her wings. Equipment Phoenix Acceleration ( ): Shi's Sacred Gear and main weapon. Phoenix Acceleration takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. Phoenix Acceleration has the ability to generate and control flames that that can heal the user and others. * Phoenix Blaze ( ): Shi's Sub-Species Balance Breaker. It expands the phoenix-like features of Phoenix Acceleration to her forearms which are engulfed in flames and the tail feathers of a phoenix. The healing powers of the flames are increased and can also burn opponents. * Nocturne Phoenix Blaze ( ): Shi's Abyss-side Balance breaker, evolved from Phoenix Blaze. Trivia * Her appearance is based off, Mio Naruse from the 'Shinmai maou no Testament' series. * Shi's name is derived from a ceremonial "personator" who represented a dead relative during ancient Chinese ancestral sacrifices. ** Her name is also japanese for Death (死; shi). * Shi is the second female character to lose their virginity in the series, the first being Maho Gremory and the third being Asuna Helsing. * Her birthday is July 15th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Humans Category:Shi Gremory's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit